


Through the Keyhole

by InkedPage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I may write angst for this collection in the future so, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedPage/pseuds/InkedPage
Summary: A collection of AshEiji one-shots.Some short, some long. Some will have fluff, some will have angst.





	Through the Keyhole

**Author's Note:**

> let's start this collection with a fluffy drabble!

**_Before_ ** Eiji let himself fall on his back on the bed, he reached his hand out and tugged at Ash’s shirt, making him tumble down to bed as well.

 

They bounced on the bed, laughing briefly, and Ash put his palms on either side of Eiji on the bed, eyes twinkling as he stared down at him.

 

With a flicker of a teasing smile, and a glint in his eyes, Eiji lifted his hand and brushed Ash’s cheek with his fingertips gently. “Ash, you are blushing!”

 

“So are you.” Ash said, aware of the blood rushing to his cheeks, of how easily Eiji’s fleeting touch made his heart beat faster, and of how beautiful this moment was.

 

Eiji stuck his tongue out at him and remained quiet as he tucked a strand of Ash’s hair behind his ear, his touch lingering, and then his gaze met Ash's.

 

The sunlight hit Eiji’s eyes, and Ash tried to remember if he had ever seen this beautiful shade of brown before.

 

Eiji’s voice interrupted his train of thought. “You are staring now.”

 

“Stating the obvious today, aren’t you?” Ash countered, rolling his eyes and trying not to wonder if Eiji could hear the sound of his heart which was beating faster than the previous moments.

 

Laughing softly, Eiji said, “But I can’t blame you. I’d stare at me, too, if I were you.”

 

Ash raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised. “Oh? Who taught you to be so cheeky?”

 

“Always have been. You never noticed, though.”

 

Letting himself smile playfully down at Eiji, Ash found himself taking a liking to this side of him. “What else haven’t I noticed yet?” 

 

Eiji looked thoughtful as he cocked his head, twirling a strand of Ash’s rather long hair around his finger. 

 

Ash’s breath hitched in his throat as he waited for Eiji to answer.  


 

The silence which had fallen over the room grew for a couple of seconds until Eiji’s teasing voice broke it. “Lazy American. . .I don’t have to explain everything to you. Figure it out yourself. Using your brain once in a while wouldn’t kill you!” He looked back at Ash. This time his smirk was arrogant.

 

Ash couldn’t help it. He tilted his head back and laughed, Eiji joining him soon after.

 

Sunlight streamed through the windows, but brighter than that, Ash thought, were this moment, Eiji’s laughter, and Eiji himself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i did my best to write fluff please go easy on me vyftfjha
> 
> i'm InkedPage_ on twitter if you want to find me lol
> 
> and thank you for reading this! :)


End file.
